1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support devices used with medical lines attached to a patient. In particular, this invention relates to support or securement devices used with soft, flexible tubes or drains.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain medical lines attached to patients are relatively soft and flexible. Typically, larger, flexible tubes are used as drains, such as rectal drains or external ventricular drains. Larger, flexible tubes are also used as big bore chest tubes, for example, where a larger volume of fluid needs to be transported. A problem experienced with these soft flexible tubes is the possibility of collapse of the line or potential for kinking or bending of the line thereby creating an obstruction. An associated problem is how to secure such a line to the patient to ensure that the line does not move or become disconnected from the patient.
A common practice is to merely tape the line to the patient's skin. However, a taped line may shift. More importantly, taping a soft line to a patient's skin can compress the line and obstruct or occlude fluid flow.
There is a need for a support device that can connect to a soft flexible tube and ensure free fluid flow within the tube. There is also a need for a support device that can be reliably used by medical personnel.